


"Stay with me, always?"

by FanGirl09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, Castiel Comes Out, Castiel Comforts Dean, Castiel In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester-centric, Dean In Love, Dean Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a Softie, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Happy Sam, Insecure Dean, Love, Loving Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Protective Castiel, Sad and Happy, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl09/pseuds/FanGirl09
Summary: Sam isn't nearly as oblivious as Castiel thinks.*Castiel runs into Sam while he is roaming the bunker at night. He confronts him about what Cas had said only a few nights before, "I love you, I love all of you."Destiel ensues.





	"Stay with me, always?"

Sam isn't nearly as oblivious as Castiel thinks.

Cas walks through the bunker on his way to the kitchen, treading lightly to not wake up the boys or Mary. The last thing that Cas expects, however, is to find Sam wide awake and sitting at one of the wooden tables. He looks up as Cas enters, a look that the angel can't quite place gracing his features. "Hello, Sam."

Sam clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. "Hey, heya Cas." Cas tilts his head, questioning Sam's awkward tone. "Hey um, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Cas nods, pulling a chair out and sitting down across from Sam. "Okay. About?"

Sam just stares at the table before finally taking a deep breath. His hazel eyes meet Cas's bright blue ones as he asks slowly, "When are you going to tell Dean?"

Cas gawks. "W- Sam? What are you talking about?"

Sam gives Cas a look. "Come on, Cas. I can see the way you look at him."

Cas gulps. "What do you..."

Sam makes air quotes with his fingers as he speaks. "I love you. I love all of you."

"Exactly," Cas replies, defensively. "I said I love all of you."

"You looked right at Dean when you said 'I love you,' Cas. You looked right at my brother..." Sam says softly.

"But that doesn't-"

"Cas..."

Castiel sighs, dropping his gaze. "I'm not straight, as you would call it, Sam."

Sam chuckles. "I know Cas."

They're silent for a few moments. Cas brings his eyes back up to meet Sam's, smiling slightly. "I do love him, Sam."

Sam smiles back. "I'm not as blind as you two seem to think."

"Us two?" Cas tilts his head again.

Sam shakes his head with a small chuckle. "Dean feels the same way, you know?"

Blue eyes light up. "What?"

Sam smiles sadly. "He needs you, Cas. A lot. Probably more now than ever."

"What do I-"

Sam mimes zipping his lips. "Talk to Dean."

"Sam, you know how awkward I can be..."

"Dean never seems to mind. I think he likes that you're a dork," Sam smirks. Cas opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. Sam laughs again, standing up. "Goodnight, Cas."

"But Dean?" Cas questions, seriously. "He... feels the same way? How do you know..."

Sam mines zipping his lips shut again and shrugs, taking a step forward.

"Sam?" Cas questions, squinting.

Sam winks and claps him on the back as he passes. "Have a good night, Cas."

*

Cas stands outside of Dean's door, leaning against the wall. Head leant back, eyes closed, trying to figure out how he's going to do this. He can't help but think about what Sam said about Dean needing him, now more than ever. Guilt starts to sink in as the possibilities float around in his brain, but another emotion takes the lead. Hope. Sucking in a breath, he opens his eyes and pulls out his phone from his pocket. The screen lights up as he unlocks it, opening his conversation with the hunter. Cas takes a deep breath, and then his fingers fumble over the keys. ' **Dean?'**

A tri-tone ring is muffled by the wood of Dean's bedroom door. Blankets ruffle from beyond it; feet pattering across the floor most likely to the desk by the door where Dean leaves his phone. Cas's heart leaps into his throat when the reply appears on his screen. ' **Hey Cas'**

 **'Hi.'** Cas visibly cringes at his lack of social skills.

A moment later the reply comes through. ' **Cas, you ok?'**

Cas almost chuckles out loud. It's ironic in more ways than one. His fingers fly nervously over the virtual keys. ' **I believe so..'**

Cas picks up on a small sound that must've come from Dean. However, he can't tell if what the hunter emitted was a laugh or a sigh. Or maybe somewhere in between. ' **Is there something bothering you, Cas?'**

**'Bothering me? Not exactly.'**

**'What's up then, buddy? Need to just talk about something?'**

Cas smiles. ' **I thought you didn't like chick flick moments, Dean.'**

Cas hears a small chuckle through the door. The reply is instantaneous, as if Dean didn't really think before sending it. ' **You've always been an exception, Cas...'**

Cas can't help but smile more, feeling more confident. ' **In that case, there is something that I need to talk to you about, Dean.'**

 **'Shoot.'** Cas doesn't reply, just takes another silent step towards the door. He pauses, his fist raised at the door, poised to knock. He takes a few deep breathes. ' **Cas?'**

Cas knocks. There's a pause, a minute of uncertainty. The door opens. "Cas?"

The two men stand in the doorway, green eyes piercing ocean blue. For a brief moment, nothing feels real. The entire bunker seemingly goes quiet, all the noise in their brains shutting down. And then Castiel moves. He takes two simple steps forward, closing the space between them. Cas cups Dean's face lovingly in his hands and presses their lips together. Dean's lips are warm and sweet when they start to move softly against his own. Castiel feels as Dean melts against his chest, their bodies flush. A moment later they pull away slowly and rest their foreheads together. "I love you," Cas breathes.

Dean's voice almost breaks with his whispered reply. "I love you, too."

Cas smiles, tilting his head up and gently kissing Dean's forehead. Dean winds his arms around Cas's neck and Cas circles Dean's waist in his own. Dean slides his arms down Cas's arms and one of his hands takes one of Cas's in his own. He tugs on it lightly, pulling him towards the bed. Dean sits them down on the edge of the bed, holding Cas's hands. Castiel smiles softly at Dean and then leans in and presses his lips to Dean's again. They kiss softly, slowly, lips gently moving together. Their eyes stay closed and faces relaxed, enjoying the feeling of warmth spreading from their chests at the feeling of finally kissing each other. Cas can't help but smile into the kiss occasionally, overwhelmingly happy, a rush of pleasant emotions flooding through him. And Dean? Dean still can't believe that he is finally kissing his angel. Castiel is really here, sitting with him in the middle of the night, lips connected with his, thumbs rubbing circles into the back of his hands. He doesn't know how he's ever lived without Cas, what he would do if he was gone.

As if Cas can feel Dean's mood shift, he breaks the kiss gently. He rubs his thumb over Dean's cheekbone reassuringly. "This is real, Dean. I promise."

Dean swallows, voice a mix of emotions when he speaks. "Stay with me?"

Cas feels pain and guilt swell in his chest at the pain, longing, and fear in Dean's pleading eyes. "Of course, Dean." Cas moves over on the bed, allowing Dean to slide in beside him, pulling him down to lay on his chest.

"I don't just mean now, Cas... I need you." Dean whispers, his voice breaking slightly.

It breaks Cas's heart. How could he have been so blind to see that what Dean had needed the most all of this time was him. "I know, Dean, it's okay..."

"Stay with me always?" Dean whispers even softer this time, broken.

"I will never leave you, Dean." Cas whispers in response, and fingers running through Dean's messy hair. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't you ever leave me. Promise?"

"I promise."

Dean starts to relax and Cas kisses the top of his head lightly. Dean curls into Cas's embrace and falls into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long, long time.

That's exactly how Sam finds them the next morning when he leans in the doorway. He smiles when he sees Dean curled up in Castiel's arms, Cas smiling and watching him lovingly, running his fingers through Dean's short hair. Cas looks up after a moment, his brilliant blue eyes meeting Sam's hazel ones.

Cas beams at him. 'Thank you,' he mouths.

Sam can't help but smile. 'No, Cas. Thank you. He needs it so badly. He deserves to be happy. He needs you.'

But it's not just Dean that needs Cas. Castiel needs Dean too. Cas smiles back at Sam with only one thought on his mind.

They're exactly what each other needs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? I ended up straying a bit further from what I had originally planned for this fic, which was a bit more fluff and a bit less emotional with what Dean was going through but I ended up liking the way it turned out. I guess that that's just my writing style lol. Reviews and feedback are welcome and appreciated, as always. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
